


Laundry

by darcydix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydix/pseuds/darcydix
Summary: Levi really just wants the laundry done so he can have clean clothes





	Laundry

Levi wanted to scream because of Eren. Unfortunately it wasn’t in the way he wanted it to be. He dropped the basket of dirty clothes on the floor, disgusted by the previous day’s wet clothes in the wash. They would have to be washed again. When he was done setting the washer, Levi made his way to the kitchen for some tea.   
While he was waiting for the water to boil, Levi looked up at the clock, cursing when he realized he would be late for work if he didn’t hurry. He sighed, turning off the heat of the stove and pouring the hot water into a travel mug. He dropped a tea bag in it before heading to his bedroom. Eren was still sound asleep, but Levi didn’t bother trying to stay quiet. He was salty with his boyfriend. Eventually Eren blinked awake, yawning as he sat up to watch Levi dress.  
“Do you work today?” Levi asked, buttoning up his black dress shirt and tucking it into his dress pants.   
Eren shook his head, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “No, today is my lazy day.”  
Levi frowned, “Do the laundry. We need clothes.”  
“Aye Aye Captain.”  
Levi rolled his eyes as he kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, “See you later babe.”

When levi arrived home later that night, Eren was in bed waiting for him. As Levi walked into the bedroom, he glanced over at the untouched laundry. He was going to kill Eren. How hard was it to transfer clothes into the dryer?  
“What did you do today?” Levi asked, eyeing his shirtless asshole.   
Eren smiled at him, a sexy glint in his eyes, “Waiting for you.”  
Levi shut the bedroom door and started to unbutton his shirt.  
“Talk dirty to me, Levi.”  
Levi really wished he wasn’t mad at Eren, because he desperately wanted to fuck Eren’s face into the mattress. “I’ve got something dirty for you,” Levi smirked, taking his pants off.  
Eren crawled to the end of the bed, “You went commando today? That’s hot.”  
“Want to know why? You want to know what’s dirty Eren? The fucking laundry. We have no clean clothes! I have no clean underwear. I asked you to do the laundry!” Levi yelled.  
Eren sat in silence for a second, not fazed by Levi’s loud voice. “To be honest Levi; you yelling at me naked. I don’t know whether to be scared or horny. Cause it’s doing something for me.”   
Levi glared at his boyfriend before storming out of the room naked to do laundry. “Sleep by yourself tonight.”


End file.
